Anything you want
by Yusiko
Summary: Shank's visits Luffy intending to reward him with whatever he wants for becoming a true pirate. Little did he know luffy want him


**Anything you want **

**This was written by Paper fox and Yusiko**

Luffy walked back onto the thousand sunny a big smile on his face. But what he didn't know was shanks was waiting there to speak with him, Shanks was growing impatient waiting for Luffy. He was currently raiding the straw-hat pirate's fridge looking for something to eat. Luffy went down to the galley and froze in shock.

Shanks jumped at the sudden noise startled by the sudden sound! "Shanks!" Luffy gasped seeing his friend. "Luffy" the older man said with a mouthful of chicken. With a big grin on his face. Luffy launched himself at shanks tears of joy spilling from his eyes. Shanks wrapped his arm around Luffy giving him a one armed hug. Luffy hugged the man back. Hello Luffy how as pirate life been treating you? The one armed red head asked. "It's been great just need one more and i'll have 10..."

Oh and how many crew members do you plan on getting? Questioned Shanks, "My goal was ten, but who know I may get more..."Only" ten Shanks said in playful laughter how many pirate crews do you know with only 10 crew members, still a kid I see. "My crew is tougher than yours and more fun! The younger man replied in slight annoyance. Shanks burst out laughing. Although he thought to himself "Luffy certainly was showing promise". He continued to laugh as he admired Luffy's exposed chest and the muscles that had grown over the years since he last saw the boy. Luffy didn't like Shanks laughing and pulled away from him. "Why are you here?" I have heard stories of your achievements and I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming a real pirate was the red heads reply.

"Well thanks Shanks..."So Luffy how about I do something for you as an official welcome to the age of pirates. A gift? Spare treasure? Whatever you want". Luffy starred at Shanks and licked his lips. "Anything?" Yes whatever you want.

Luffy grinned and removed his vest revealing hairy arm pits. "Lick me..."What? You know when I said anything I didn't mean...that! Shanks was visibly shaken. He had not expected Luffy to ask for something like this. He had expected him to ask for a shipful of meat. You said anything Shanks, we can start with this..." Luffy said running his hand over the dark hair. But I...I just don't think I can. Shanks couldn't find the words, he had a woman lick his own armpit once before and he had enjoyed the feeling but he never thought he would be in this situation. I don't think I can Luffy he said as he tried to hide his growing erection. Luffy growled. He grabbed Shanks by the hair and pushed his face into his hairy pit. "Lick!"

Shanks was taken aback by the action. He tried to fight back but the musk coming from Luffy's pit was overpowering. His erection just kept getting harder. He stuck his tongue out tentatively and found the taste to not be as unpleasant as he had thought. In fact it tasted rather good. He began to lick more enjoying the taste of sweat and the way the hair tickled his nose. Luffy shivered in delight his own arousal making a nice bulge in his pants. As Shanks licked his pit he let his other hand palm the red head's bulge. 'Shanks has a big sword like Zoro...' Luffy thought with a grin.

Shanks let out a gasp as his cock was touched, with no hesitation this time he licked his way across Luffy's chest making sure to suck on both nipples before going to the other pit and licking it clean. He licked all over the sweat damped hair. Hmm that's nice Shanks now I want you to lick somewhere else...lick my pubes shanks..." Luffy said letting his shorts fall to the floor and his hard 11 inch length sprang up crowned with a thick nest of hair. Shanks removed his own shirt revealing a muscular torso covered with a layer of Red hair and his own armpits which were covered in deep crimson hair. He knelt down and ran his tongue over the black curls. The musk from Luffy's penis was even stronger then it was at Luffy's armpits

Luffy moaned and pre-cum dripped onto Shank's red locks. Shanks was harder than he had ever been before in his life. He wanted Luffy to suck his dick but he also wanted to taste Luffy some more. He kissed the head of Luffy's cock and stuck his tongue out to taste the precum. He stood up, grabbed Luffy and brought him in for a kiss. It felt so good; his tongue pressed against this young man's who up till now he still thought of as a kid. But he wasn't, he was a Man now and a very desirable one. He broke the kiss not sure how to ask the question. Luffy the thing you made me do. You know too your armpit. Would you be willing to do that to me? He lifted his good arm up exposing his hairy pit. He wanted Luffy to know the same pleasure he did when he licked Luffy

"Maybe another day shanks you said you would do anything for me today, and to be honest I wanna fuck you..." Luffy said and yanked down Shank's pants, exposing his hard 13 inch rod. "Besides you're not sweaty enough yet after I fuck you nice and deep and work up a good sweat I'll lick your whole body clean..." Luffy said. Shanks had wanted that so bad. But he had to push through and make another request he just had to make it sound appealing to Luffy. Please Luffy I want to see you with my cock in your mouth. It's plenty sweaty. I want to see your tongue against my balls. I know you love meat! Well taste my meat! "Fine but while I suck your meat your gonna put those3 fingers to good use, I'll give you the rubber man special. Was Luffy's reply.

Shanks knew he could appeal to Luffy's love of meat to get a blowjob out of this. His cock was leaking precum. He had a thick nest of pubes and his balls were as hairy as the rest of him. "Not gonna start till you start prepping yourself for me I want two fingers up that ass before I suck...Shanks starting sucking on his fingers getting them good and wet with his saliva. He moved them to his hole and began to thrust them in. first one and then a second. Stretching himself for Luffy's monster of a dick! Luffy grinned. He stretched his mouth wide and not just Shanks's cock, but his red pubes, his balls. All taken into the rubber man's mouth. Luffy sucked and licked running his tongue all over Shanks's crotch. The red head groaned as he felt Luffy's tongue dip into his foreskin licking the head of his cock still covered in its hood. He removed his fingers from his hole and reached down for Luffy's dick he pulled on it Luffy's stretching ability allowed him to pull it up all the way to his mouth. He licked the head of the cock before putting it under his arm and letting it rub against his armpit hair. It felt so warm he moved his hand over Luffy's head to keep it Luffy focused on sucking his entire crotch. He felt Luffy start to hump his armpit. Luffy pulled back with a growl, "4 fingers shanks..." Luffy said with a growl.

Shanks removed his hand from Luffy's head and returned to fingering himself doing as Luffy said and inserting 4 fingers. He raised his arm up and began to lick at Luffy's cock that was still rubbing against his body. He tasted his own sweat that had covered Luffy's cock from its thrusts against Shanks's pit

Luffy smiled and went back to work on Shanks's crotch juggling the man's hairy balls with his tongue. Shanks lifted his leg and began to rub Luffy's balls with his foot, Luffy smirked, he was done playing games. He released his haki, focusing on Shanks balls, and with great satisfaction Shanks came. He drank down Shanks's hot spunk and enjoyed every drop.

Did that taste good Luffy? Shanks questioned "Zoro's is thicker than yours, and Sanji's is much sweeter, but you taste better than Ussop..." Luffy said with a smirk. Shanks gave one final lick to the now sweat covered cock that was resting against his armpit before allowing it to go back to its normal size. Please fuck me!

Luffy forced Shanks up against the wall. He rubbed his cock along the crack of his ass. He moaned in delight as he felt the hairs along his hole. "I'm gonna fuck you, are you a virgin here... No, I've had some pretty kinky shit done to me before too. "Good to know..." Luffy said and buried his cock deep into Shank's ass, loving the feel of his hot inner walls squeeze his cock as he pushed inside him. He heard shanks grunt and with a grin activated his gear 2nd. His skin grew hot and red, his 11 incher increased to 16, and his cock pulsed like a low setting viberator. Shanks groaned as his sweet spot was massaged. He leaned back and kissed the younger man

Luffy kissed back. Gears seconds speed went wild and Shanks got the fastest fuck of his life. Shanks pulled back and spat into Luffy's open mouth. Bad boy..." Luffy growled and used his rubber fingers to make a cock ring. Shanks moaned. He wanted to cum! Luffy please stretch your tongue out and lick me all over. I'm sweaty now and need to be cleaned. Fuck me, while you give me a tongue bath!

Luffy grinned and his tongue reached down to work Shanks's bound cock. "Yoursh demansh aloth...Shanks groaned as he felt Luffy's tongue run across various body parts. His cock and balls. Sliding down his hairy legs to lick at his toes. Traveling back up to lick the sweat from his navel and trace his abs with his tongue. He felt Luffy lick at his hairy pit before finally shoving 7 inches of tongue down his throat. Shanks sucked on the muscle as if it were a cock

Luffy released the finger cock ring to stroke Shanks cock full on. The heat from gear second giving more and more pleasure to shanks body. |Shanks loved the feeling of Luffy's balls slapping against his own. He couldn't hold it in any longer he came onto the floor. Luffy hissed as his heated cock was squeezed by Shanks inner walls, with a grin he came spilling his hot seed into Shanks's body, the two collapsed together Luffy's cock still inside him. With such a wild haki used fuck the two passed out. Luffy's crew arrived to see Luffy balls deep in Shanks's ass.


End file.
